Soy Tío
by Sol de oscuridad
Summary: Basada en la historia Me pregnant? de Gochi Glay Lover que en verdad me encanto, pero contada por Mokuba. La historia trata de como Seto decide darle a un verdadero hermano y por un accidente pero termina dandole una familia. YAOI JOEYxSETO


Hola amigos, como están??... Estoy bien, acabo de venir del hospital, como sabrán por las noticias mi hermano acaba de ser papá. Es un niño y esta muy bien, es grande y fuerte además de que es muy bonito y tierno, y no lo digo sólo porque soy su tío. Bueno vamos al grano. El motivo por el que los reuní aquí es para contarles como es que mi hermano llego a esta situación.

Les quiero contar como es que mi hermano llego a este estado y que fue lo que paso estos últimos meses… Sí Tristan, le hable pero me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y que después se nos uniría… Sí, les voy a contar todo pero necesito que se sienten y se calmen…. Bueno, empecemos:

**MARZO**

Bueno mi hermano me comento que todo comenzó en marzo. Recuerdo que en esa época llovía de vez en cuando y mi hermano se la llevaba quejándose de la escuela. De que si todos eran unos incompetentes, que si sus compañeros eran unos idiotas. No se ofendan pero ya saben que a los únicos que toleraba en la universidad eran a Yugi y a Joey, los demás ni siquiera merecían su consideración, ya saben como es mi hermano. Pero a pesar de todo, eso quiere decir que los considera sus amigos de verdad.

Él siempre tenia algo que hacer, nada mas salía de la escuela se iba a la Corporación. Raras veces lo veía. Recuerdo que al salir de la escuela y esperar que el chofer llegara por mi, me ponía a contemplar a los niños del preescolar. Me recordaba cuando yo era más pequeño y mi hermano siempre estaba conmigo cuidándome. Recuerdo que estábamos en el orfanato, pero éramos felices por que nos teníamos el uno al otro. En cambio en ese momento me sentía tan solo, de vez en cuando lo veía y cuando lo veía siempre estaba pensando en otra cosa. Yo quería de vuelta a mi verdadero hermano, al ser dulce y tierno que conocí antes de que el monstruo de nuestro padrastro nos adoptara. No saben cuanto detesto a ese hombre… Sí, ya sé, que no debería expresarme así, pero es que me da tristeza todo lo que Seto tuvo que pasar por mi culpa y lo que cambio para poder tener lo que tiene ahora.

**ABRIL**

En abril recuerdo que estuvo mas ocupado de lo que había estado antes, apenas y lo veía. Se la pasaba leyendo libros y encerrado en la biblioteca. Parecía que traía un gran proyecto entre manos ya que el solo se comportaba así cuando deseaba crear algo realmente innovador.

Se le veía mas distante, frió y agotado. Casi no comía ni dormía. Hubo un punto que se podría decir que llego a estar frustrado y pobre del que se le ocurriera ponerse en su camino en ese momento ya que sufría toda la fuerza de su cólera. Su humor de por si malo, se volvió insoportable, así que sí de por sí no lo veía, en esos momentos prefería mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de él para no sufrir su cólera. Pobrecitos sus empleados que tenían que tratar con él a diario….jejejeje … Estaba como su dragón blanco de ojos azules, casi escupía fuego por la boca… jejejeje

Al tiempo pareció calmarse y duro casi un mes tranquilo. Todos suspiramos aliviados cuando su genio se calmo. Al menos ya podía hablarse con él tranquilamente.

**MAYO**

Otra vez en mayo volvió a encerrarse en su mundo. Se la llevaba encerrado en la biblioteca y en el laboratorio. Creo que volvió al proyecto que lo tenía tan frustrado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con el duelo de monstruos pareció tan encerrado en si mismo. Si antes me sentía solo en estos meses me sentí completamente aislado de mi hermano. Y cuando lo llegaba a ver estaba siempre pensando en otra cosa, lo que significaba que ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Eso fue muy periodo muy triste para mi… Sí, Tea, ya sé que siempre cuento con su apoyo y su compañía pero él es mi única familia y me gusta pasar el tiempo a su lado…

**JUNIO**

En este mes estaba realmente molesto, tenía los exámenes de su licenciatura, estaba el proyecto en el cual se la llevaba trabajando y para colmo de males el estúpido de Pegasus se le ocurrió demandarlo. Imagínense a mi pobre hermano, si de por si no tenía tiempo ni paciencia, eso fue el colmo.

**JULIO**

Julio, fue un buen mes al fin había acabado la licenciatura, pudo probar que Pegasus mentía y tenia mas tiempo para su proyecto. Al parecer su proyecto era un nuevo producto de duelo de monstruos que saco al mercado. Se le vía mas calmado y tranquilo y al fin tenía un poco de tiempo para compartir conmigo. Pero no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que ir a la graduación se le hacia algo inútil y una verdadera perdida de tiempo, que para Seto es algo que no puede darse el lujo de desperdiciar. A pesar de eso estaba encantado con la idea de dar el discurso de fin de curso. Conociendo a mi hermano eso no pronosticaba nada bueno, de seguro iba a decirles a todos lo que pensaba de ellos y de la escuela, y créanme ningún pensamiento de mi hermano con respecto a esto es bueno…

**AGOSTO**

En agosto fue a la dichosa graduación y mi hermano partió con un genio de los mil demonios. Esperaba que no fuera a cometer alguna imprudencia, pero bueno yo no lo podía acompañar porque tenía clases y Seto no quería que por nada del mundo las perdiera y además como era fuera de la ciudad, también me encargo supervisar la compañía, como saben mi hermano es muy desconfiado y supongo también temía que si me llevaba con él, alguien iba a aprovechar la situación para secuestrarme y pedir rescate y piensa que aquí estoy a salvo. Como si fuera un niño chiquito e ingenuo, creo que mi hermano no se ha dado cuenta que ya estoy grandecito.. pfff.. ¡Que se le va a hacer! Siempre voy a ser su hermanito.

Después de su graduación se fue a Estados Unidos por lo que ese mes apenas y lo vi. Pero algo se veía diferente en él, no sabía que era pero se veía más tranquilo y calmado, algo había cambiado en él pero no pude especificar qué.

**SEPTIEMBRE**

En septiembre ni siquiera lo vi, estuvo todo el mes en Nueva York y cuando llegaba a hablar con él, se oía tranquilo y hasta podría decirse que contento, los negocios marchaban bien y eso a mi hermano lo alegraba.

**OCTUBRE**

A principios de Octubre todo empezó a ir mejor, mi hermano pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Tomo vacaciones y paso los días conmigo haciéndome compañía. Fui muy feliz, en las mañanas nos levantábamos y desayunábamos juntos. Comíamos juntos, por las tardes platicábamos cosas sin importancia y cenábamos juntos como la pequeña familia que somos.

Salíamos a pasear, en verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no éramos una familia, fueron los momentos mas felices que he pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, y por fin sentí que volvía a tener a mi hermano de vuelta. Bueno, no es como si no lo tuviera, pero la verdad siempre se ha comportado como un padre, me cuida, me protege, se encarga de mi educación y a penas me ve. Pero estas semanas de verdad que ha pasado tiempo conmigo.

Pero a finales de este mes, se comenzó a comportar muy extraño. Se veía mas delgado que de costumbre. También estaba pálido y en las mañanas veía el desayuno con cara de repulsión, apenas probaba bocado y si llegaba a comer salía disparado al baño. Mi hermano siempre fue una persona muy saludable y nunca lo había visto enfermarse de nada más que estrés y pues este mes estuvo conmigo descansando, por lo cual no podía ser estrés.

**NOVIEMBRE**

Llego noviembre y su salud no mejoro, sino que por el contrario empeoro. Por las mañanas no desayunaba y se la llevaba mareado y pálido, por las tardes, las veces que venia a comer, comía como si no fuera a probar bocado, y eso era muy raro ya que él rara vez se sobrepasaba con la comida, siempre ha sido muy correcto para comer y nunca lo había visto comer así. Por eso estuve muy preocupado por su salud. Motivo por el cual decidí vigilarlo de cerca. Pero casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, parecía que otra vez se había encerrado en su trabajo, pero ahora se veía muy fatigado y parecía que le costaba dar cada paso. Nunca lo había visto así, ahora si que estaba realmente preocupado.

De repente dejo de usar sus extravagantes gabardinas y comenzó a usar gabardinas normales, cosa rara, ya que a él siempre le ha gustado la ropa que llame la atención y sofisticada… Bueno, si raya en lo extravagante, pero no pueden negar que se ve bien... Eso me hizo sospechar que había algo mal con su cuerpo pero no logre descifrar qué.

Un día que me desperté y esperé a que mi hermano saliera de su cuarto, pero no salió. Me acerque a la puerta y oí ruidos raros por lo que entre y oí que los ruidos provenían del baño. Me asome al baño y lo encontré arrodillado vomitando en el retrete sujetando su estomago. En verdad que era una imagen extraña sobre todo por el abultado vientre.

Hermano ¿estas bien?-

Pero el no me respondió, desvió la mirada, me acerque a él le puse la mano en el hombro y me miro directo a los ojos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cayo al suelo y con desesperación empezó a hablar: Dijo que veía mi expresión cuando veía a los niños del preescolar, y parecía tan triste que se le ocurrió el plan de darme un hermano mejor, que intento varias cosas pero ninguna funciono y luego se le ocurrió que lo debía hacer a la manera tradicional y creo una mezcla donde se pudiera desarrollar un bebe sin la necesidad de una madre. De que la mezcla la puso en un recipiente en el refrigerador que tiene en su oficina para ocultarla y un asistente por error se lo dio a tomar y que la noche de su graduación se sentía muy raro, confuso y que no supo ni como acabo teniendo sexo con otro hombre. Y que estaba embarazado y quería tener al bebe.

De verdad que no sabía que decir, era demasiado complicado para digerirlo de un golpe. Pero era maravillosa la idea de que iba a haber un bebe en la casa. Aunque debo de admitir que me sentí culpable porque por mi culpa Seto decidió hacer ese experimento y acabo metido en este gran lió. Pero como siempre, me dijo que no era así, que él de verdad estaba contento de tener a su bebe, que los dos lo íbamos a cuidar, que iba a jugar con él, que iba a ser su hermano mayor y que ya no sentiría solo.

Pero no quiso decirme con quien estuvo esa noche, por mas que insistí, no quiso decirme, por lo cual sospeche que era una persona a la que conozco y a como de lugar tenía que averiguar quien.

Y pensando en su problema, le dije que lo patentara, ya que había hecho el descubrimiento y había logrado algo que parecería imposible, lo justo sería que recibiera el crédito y lo diera a conocer. Después de todo siendo una figura pública cuando ya tuviera mas meses se le iba a notar bastante e iban a empezar las habladurías y tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de la verdad. Por lo cual era mejor que él la hiciera publica de una vez y diera a conocer a todo el mundo su descubrimiento y que se dieran cuenta de una vez por todas de que mi hermano en verdad es un genio.

Él no pareció muy convencido de mi idea, pero me dijo que lo iba a pensar y por mas que le volví a rogar no me quiso decir el nombre del padre de mi sobrino.

A finales de este mes me dijo que iba a dar su conferencia de prensa y después la anuncio para dar a conocer su descubrimiento y su estado a todo el mundo.

**DICIEMBRE / ENERO**

Durante diciembre mi hermano estuvo muy nervioso por su conferencia de prensa, jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan nervioso con algo. Sabía que eso era por que tenía miedo de lo que la gente pudiera decir de mí y de su hijo, porque lo que la gente pudiera decir de él siempre le tiene sin cuidado. Cuando llego el día de la conferencia me llevo con él, yo le tome de la mano y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y respiro hondo y se dirigió a los periodistas.

En la conferencia explicó en términos simples lo de la formula, como la había hecho, sus efectos y como termino siendo por accidente el conejillo de indias y que en pocas palabras estaba embarazado, que iba a tener al bebe y que no podía dar mas información.

Los reporteros parecieron quedarse mudos, al parecer estaban sorprendidos por la noticia y no sabían que decir. Pero nadie pudo poner en duda lo dicho por mi hermano ya que nunca había dicho algo que no fuera cierto y porque además se le notaba el vientre crecido a pesar del traje. Entonces, de repente, comenzaron las preguntas y mi hermano no quiso responder, me tomo de la mano y salimos de allí.

Durante el resto de diciembre y parte de enero, estuvimos en la casa de invierno que tiene mi hermano para las raras ocasiones en que toma vacaciones. Al parecer quería huir de todo el alboroto que había causado, mi hermano en ese periodo tan corto de tiempo había cambiado mucho, al parecer tener una vida dentro de él creciendo le había hecho reflexionar sobre la clase de persona que se estaba convirtiendo, tan parecido a nuestro padrastro y creo que la idea le afecto ya que no podría soportar ser esa clase de persona para su hijo ni para mi.

En las mañanas no podía comer nada, por que si lo hacía no podía soportar las nauseas y luego salía disparado al baño a vomitar todo. Por las tardes nos sentábamos juntos en la chimenea, Seto se acostaba en el sillón porque los pies se le hinchaban y yo me sentaba a su lado, se acariciaba tiernamente el vientre y a veces se ponía a suspirar. Yo sabia que lo hacía porque extrañaba al padre de su hijo, pero no me iba a decir nada, y yo no le preguntaba, tan solo le platicaba sobre la cosas que había hecho en el día y sobre lo que pensaba hacer después. Me gustaba mucho sentarme en la alfombra con él a la chimenea por las noches, tomábamos chocolate caliente con panecitos y hablábamos sobre como iba su embarazo ya que al parecer mi sobrino era muy inquieto y no podía estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición y lo pateaba constantemente, me dejaba sentir como se movía dentro de su vientre y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, es lo mas increíble que he sentido, todavía no puedo creer que mi hermano llevo una vida dentro de él. Una vez sin querer susurro que iba a ser igual a su padre, yo me hice el que no oí y le pregunte que si que había dicho, se sonrojo y me dijo que nada. Eso me dio una pista de quien era mi cuñado

Los cambios de humor que sufría por el embarazo a veces eran muy drásticos, unos días estaba feliz, salíamos a pasear en la nieve y nos divertíamos juntos, otras estaba triste y sólo se la quería sentarse en la sala viendo el fuego tapado con una manta y yo iba, me sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba, me miraba de reojo y me sonreía tristemente y así nos quedábamos viendo el fuego hasta que se dormía. Yo me quedaba a vigilar su sueño hasta que despertaba y nos íbamos a dormir. Otras veces estaba furioso, se enojaba por todo y no se le podía decir nada y había otros que ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación.

A finales de enero volvió al trabajo en la corporación claro que esta vez se tomaba su tiempo para comer adecuadamente y estar junto conmigo. También llegaba temprano del trabajo para cenar y tener un rato las piernas en alto para que se le deshincharan. Atender a los reporteros latosos que no paraban de llegar y descansar lo suficiente.

**FEBRERO**

En febrero no dejaron de llegar reporteros pidiendo la exclusiva sobre como mi hermano había llegado a ese estado. Él les contestaba o simplemente les decía que no tenía tiempo para eso, que vinieran en otro momento. Cuando una revista saco la noticia de que todo había sido plan de mi hermano, que su experimento era para algún propósito secreto y que por eso se había inseminado artificialmente; quizás decían, era para parecer mas humano a los ojos del mundo. Los reporteros no dejaron de venir a hacerle preguntas estúpidas y preguntarle quien era el donador, al parecer les pareció más lógico a que mi hermano tuviera sexo con otro hombre. Esto puso furioso a mi hermano, le parecía ridículo lo que se les ocurría, como se iba a inseminar, él era una persona normal y era capaz como todos de tener sexo ya que no era una maquina, era un adolescente normal con las hormonas a todo lo que da. Eso me hizo mucha gracia, jejejeje, nunca pensé escuchar a mi hermano decir que era una persona normal y menos decir que era un adolescente con las hormonas locas… Al parecer ustedes tampoco lo imaginaron, jejeje.

También por esas fechas vinieron ustedes a visitarlo, el estaba tan cansado con todas esas tonterías que se les ocurrían, que dormía la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba en casa. Por lo cual cuando ustedes vinieron a verlo lo encontraron dormido y pues por ese entonces yo sabia lo mismo que le había dicho a todo el mundo por lo cual no pude responder a sus preguntas. Cuando se fueron mi hermano se había despertado y bajado por algo de comer, cuando le dije que habían venido se puso pálido y sus manos empezaron a temblar, me pregunto que les había dicho y como habían reaccionado. Le conteste que solo sabía lo que él me había contado, que mas les pude haber dicho y que querían que él supiera que contaban con su apoyo. Respiro aliviado y entonces me di cuenta del por que del nerviosismo de mi hermano. Mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto.

Y así paso febrero mi hermano trabajando como loco, siempre con cosas pendientes, con su vientre crecido en gran medida lo que a pesar de todo, hacia que se viera mucho más hermoso y tranquilo. Era extraño seguía teniendo su agitada vida en la corporación pero ahora se daba tiempo para descansar, para mí y para las cosas del bebe.

**MARZO**

En marzo siguieron viniendo periodistas a seguir haciendo preguntas. Esta vez mi hermano los recibió en la sala, ya estaba cansado de que siguieran viniendo y dijo que iba a dar la última entrevista a una prestigiada revista y eso era todo. Cuando los vi llegar no pude evitar querer escuchar lo que les tenía que decir. Sabía la identidad del otro padre de mi sobrino y quería confirmarlo. Bueno los periodistas le empezaron a hacer preguntas bobas, por lo que mi hermano perdió la paciencia, bueno que para ser sinceros, la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de mi hermano. Como les iba diciendo, mi hermano perdió la paciencia y les dio un sermón pero cuando dijeron que sabían el nombre del padre y se lo dijeron, su semblante se puso pálido y les pregunto como sabían que era él. Los periodistas habían dado en el clavo y yo también.

Entonces mi hermano les contó todo y por fin supe la historia completa. Cuando los periodistas se fueron mi hermano estaba cansado por lo que se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Durante este mes mi hermano me hizo responsable de comprar las cosas para el bebe y de la decoración del cuarto. Mi hermano ya sabía que iba a ser niño por lo que me dijo que yo era el más indicado para encargarme de esas cosas. Claro, además de que el iba a estar muy ocupado con la compañía y necesitaba que alguien se encargara de esas cosas y yo era la persona mas apropiada para eso.

Me divertí mucho comprando las cosas para el cuarto del bebe, además de que mi hermano mando un decorador y yo me encargue personalmente de diseñar la habitación. También compramos mucha ropita, comida y accesorios para bebe.

**ABRIL**

Y bueno llegamos hasta ahora. A principios de este mes mi hermano empezó a sentir contracciones leves pero no era nada alarmante, los doctores dijeron que era normal cuando se esta tan cerca de finalizar el embarazo. Pero el último mi hermano se sintió muy mal tenía mucho dolor, sudaba mucho y me dijo que ese era el definitivo que ya era hora y que llamara a la ambulancia. Yo lo acompañe al hospital y estuve esperando afuera de la sala de cirugía, cuando decidí, contra todo deseo de Seto, avisarle al padre del bebe que ya iba a nacer.

Fui a su casa y le platique la historia mas brevemente de lo que se las platico a ustedes. Él enseguida comprendió todo, me dijo que sospechaba que él era el padre, pero que sintió, cuando paso aquello, que se había aprovechado de mi hermano y tenía miedo de saber que mi hermano lo odiará y que no lo dejará acercarse ni al él ni al niño. Entonces le dije que mi hermano en ese momento estaba en el hospital y necesitaba su apoyo. Que había sido muy difícil para él pasar por todo el embarazo sin su apoyo.

Me acompaño al hospital, decidí dejarlos solos y venir por ustedes para que también me acompañaran a mi casa para presentarles a mi sobrino. Mi hermano los esta esperando, como verán mi hermano no tolero mucho tiempo estar en el hospital y decidió que lo mejor para él era estar en casa. Así que vámonos.

Entonces fuimos a mi casa y cuando llegamos instale a todos en la sala y fui al cuarto de mi hermano. Toque la puerta y me dijo que entrara. Me dio mucho gusto que los encontré a los 3 como una familia, sin quererlo mi familia paso de ser de 2 personas a ser de 4 y eso me hace muy feliz. Ahora tengo dos hermanos mayores y uno menor, jejeje.

Bueno vengo por ustedes. Nuestros amigos nos están esperando en la sala, quieren saber quien es mi cuñado y quieren conocer a mi sobrino.

Me dio mucha risa el sonrojo en la cara de mi hermano y de su ahora novio. Pero bueno, era de esperarse. Fuimos a la sala y todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa al ver quien era el padre del hijo de mi hermano. A veces pienso que mi hermano tiene razón y son un poco lentos, claro el único que no tenia cara de sorpresa era Yugi el desde el principio se dio cuenta la oír lo de la graduación y ver quien era el único que no estaba en esa junta.

Bueno tengo que ir a ver los últimos arreglos del cuarto del bebe los dejo-

Joey estaba muy avergonzado por las caras de sus amigos, sospechaban algo pero no se la acababan de creer, era demasiado inesperado y cuando vieron la mata de cabello rubio del bebe que Seto sostenía entre sus brazos ya no había ninguna duda.

¿¿Por que no nos dijiste nada??- le reprocharon todos

Bueno no estaba seguro, además como les iba a confesar que estando borracho me había acostado con Seto Kaiba, y que eso me había hecho darme cuenta que me gustaba y que por lo tanto era gay, no es algo muy fácil de explicar. Menos el hecho de que estaba seguro que el hijo que esperaba era mío, era una situación complicada.-

Joey tiene razón, chicos, pero tú también Joey deberías saber que nosotros nunca te juzgaremos por tus decisiones ya que siempre serás nuestro amigo- Dijo Tea.

Lo sé, pero estaba muy confundido y no sabía que hacer-

Bueno dejemos de cosas yo quiero conocer al bebe- Comento alegremente Yugi.

Aunque Seto estaba renuente a que esa bola de incompetentes tocaran a su hijo, no fuera a ser que se les cayera, sobre todo al bruto de Tristan, Joey sonrío al ver la cara de renuencia que puso Seto con sólo pensar que alguien más cargara a su bebé, por lo que se lo quito de los brazos y se lo mostró a sus amigos. Seto tuvo que suspirar derrotado, porque se dio cuenta que si acepto a Joey, acepto a la pandilla entera y tenía que adaptarse a la idea de que de ahora en adelante iba a pasar mucho tiempo con ellos.

Orale, compadre eso es increíble, mira que acostarte con Kaiba y por una vez embarazarlo- Dijo Tristan.

Jejeje – Sólo pudo contestar Joey y rascarse la cabeza.

¿¿Lo hicieron más de una vez??- Dijo sorprendido Duke.

Pues… verás… eh…- Dijo el rubio esta vez.

¿Mas de dos??- Pregunto Tristan.

Creo que mas de cinco… jejeje- Respondio Joey.

Bueno esto es más de lo que Seto podría aguanta por lo que enojado respondió:

Bueno eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa, y cachorro deja de dar detalles de eso o te olvidas de vivir conmigo-

No por favor, Seto, perdóname yo no quise decir nada solo que ellos me preguntaron. Ya no vuelvo a hacer comentarios sobre eso pero no me corras- Respondió Joey con los ojitos de cachorrito llenos de lágrimas y arrodillado ante Seto.

Bueno, todo sigue como siempre- Dijo Yami

A lo que todos se soltaron riendo al ver a Seto enojado y al cachorro llorándole que no lo corriera.

Bueno, pensó Seto, eso iba a ser muy malo para sus nervios, aunque después de todo no era tan malo, su vida había cambiado radicalmente, y a decir verdad le hacía muy feliz tener a su cachorro, a su bebé, a su hermano y para que negarlo a sus amigos con él. Nunca más estaría solo y ya no tendría que cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas ya que ahora tenía a alguien especial que quería compartir esa carga con él.


End file.
